Here for you
by yuoko
Summary: Gumi was just sick of it. She didn't want to deal with the stress anymore. So, she planned on taking her life... but not all people agree that this would be a good idea. Espicially if a certain somebody just so happend to be in love with Gumi.


**I dunno where this came from... no, not depressed, this just came to mind. xD And i lurr MikuxGumi. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gumi had had enough of this. She was sick of it. She was always in tears, mad at the world, frustrated. Normally, Gumi was a very energetic person, always wearing a huge grin upon her lips, her vibrant green eyes gleaming in happiness. Now, the light in her eyes have been drained, and a smile took to much effort to put on.<p>

She slipped up, trusted the wrong people, and was left in the dust, feeling miserable and alone. People would laugh as she passed them, and she was constantly being shoved into her lockers. It seemed no matter what people said, she would just feel hopeless. Not even her two beloved brothers, Gumiya and Gakupo could cheer her up. And they could _always_ cheer her up!

She was just sick of it, and didn't have the will to fight back. She figured it might just be better if she didn't even exist. Gumi would commit suicide.

So, one day, she had faked being sick. Gakupo had bought it, being the overprotective older brother he was, and left her be for the day, kissing her on the cheek, before he and Gumiya departed for school.

At that moment, her thoughts of suicide seemed cowardly. She realized then, that this would be the last time she'd ever get to see Gakupo. The last time she'd ever get to joke around with her two brothers at the dinner table. The last time they'd all share a nice dinner, together.

But, then again, after today, this would be the last time everybody would regret what they had said to Gumi.

The thought made her smirk, with sad eyes. Gumi wouldn't come to school the next day. They wouldn't think much, heck, they'd even be laughing about it. But the days would turn into weeks, and the weeks would turn into months, and then, they'd find out what would happen. They would feel remorse, regret, upset that they had done this to someone who didn't deserve it.

The girl considered writing a note to her beloved brothers, apologizing to them, saying she never meant for this to happen-that she just couldn't take it anymore. That she loved them, and always will, but to not cry over her. But, nah. It would take to much effort. Gumi just wanted to end it all.

Clothed in her white nightgown, just barely reaching her mid thighs, green hair messy and tangled, her skin was pale, and her palms were feeling sweaty. She was starting to have second thoughts, as she walked into the kitchen with her bare feet. Was this really the solution? There were so many things in life to come…. No. This _was_ the solution. The only solution.

Her green eyes fell upon the sharpest knife in the drawer. The girl picked it up, feeling a sad smile come to her lips. The knife felt good in her grasp. It made her feel powerful. Just as the put the blade to her wrist, the phone rang.

Gumi still wasn't all sure why she did it, but she dropped the blade, and answered the phone. Part of her wanted to believe it was God on the phone, trying to steer her in the right direction, and not commit this sin. The biggest sin, of all. Deciding when it was her time for death to come.

"Gumi-chan?" A high-pitched voice chimed on the other side of the phone. Gumi felt her heart sink.

Not God. Just Miku.

Gumi wasn't sure if she should just hang up on Miku, or keep talking to her. After a moment, she decided to go with the later. "Oh. Miku." Gumi said, her voice low and tired.

"Hey! What's wrong? You seem down."

"….No, it's nothing." Luckily, Miku was a gullible person. She'd believe Gumi's lie.

"Hm, I don't think so." Maybe Miku wasn't as gullible as Gumi thought. "I passed your brother on the way to school. He said you were sick, but apparently there was something more than just a cold."

"Is that so." Gumi rolled her eyes. Stupid Gakupo. Why did he have to care so much?

"It is. And I think he's right. You reaalllly seem down."

Gumi shrugged, though Miku wouldn't be able to see that. She had nothing to say.

"….Y'know what, I'm coming over. I was already skipping, so… just wait for me."

Gumi hung up, not answering Miku. What did Miku care? Stupid Miku. By the time she got here, it would be to late anyways. Miku shouldn't have stood next to Gumi. Because one day, she'd be gone, and Miku would be devastated. And that day was today.

But, what was this? Gumi pressed her cold finger tips against her cheeks, feeling tears cascading down her face, drenching her cheeks. Why, why, oh, _why_, was she crying? The girl slumped down to the ground, next to the knife, and hugged her knees. She felt lonely, all over again. And the fact that Miku had actually called her… why did that affect Gumi so much?

Sure, Miku was one of her best friends, who actually stayed strong with her, even as she was getting bullied… but still. Perhaps Gumi was just blinded by Miku's kindness in her own misery.

Her thoughts fell upon the blade laying next to her side, as did her eyes. This was the only solution, and even if Miku did have the courtesy to call Gumi, it didn't mean a thing. Miku wouldn't care if Gumi was gone. In fact, Miku was probably just pretending to be friends with her, laughing at her behind Gumi's back.

With this thought in her mind, Gumi picked up the knife, putting it to her wrist. Holding her breathe, and with one swift movement, Gumi cut into the skin. Her eyes snapped open, and a gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes fell upon the cut she had made, and watched blood drip down her wrist. It hurt, but the girl ignored the pain. In fact… she kinda enjoyed it. She felt as if she could actually feel, because of this.

So, on she went, continuing to slice deeper into her wrist, finding an unexplainable pleasure in doing so.

However, that pleasure was short lived, as Miku bust in through the front door, panting heavily. Gumi gasped, the knife falling to the ground, her wrist falling limply to the floor.

Miku's teal eyes fell upon the poor sight of Gumi, eyes widening. A bloody wrist, with blood splattered on her white night gown, the bloody blade to her side, a face drained of it's colour, messy green hair, eyes glazed over. "Gumi!" Miku called out in surprise, running to her side, crouching down to her level.

"That would be my name, yes." Gumi mumbled, forcing a hoarse chuckle. Reality was beginning to crash down on Gumi. Her vision was becoming blurry, slipping in and out of reality, her head pounding. She felt dizzy, the whole room was spinning… and she could just barely hear Miku.

"Are you crazy, Gumi?_!_" Miku asked, quickly getting to her feet, to go and get a wet rag and bandages for Gumi's wound. The greenette didn't answer, only closed her eyes for a moment. Yes. Yes, she was crazy.

The teal head came back seconds later, reaching for Gumi's wrist. She gently put the cloth to Gumi's wrist, soaking up the blood, before drying it off, and wrapping a bandage around her wrist. The greenette breathed in and out a few times, trying to focus on the girl in front of her. But it wasn't working. She blanked out.

The next thing Gumi knew, she was back in bed, Miku sitting at her side. Her head still hurt, but it wasn't pounding. And her vision wasn't completely blurry any more. She also came into realization that Miku was holding her hand, gently stroking, with her thumbs. The teal head smiled, as she realized Gumi was coming to.

Gumi was surprised. "Why are you still here?" She hadn't mean to sound blunt, but it had come out that way. Miku didn't seem to notice. She only smiled gently.

"Why did you do it?" Miku ignored Gumi's question, coming up with her own.

Gumi shook her head. "That's not fair! I asked you a question first…" She pouted.

Miku rolled her eyes, but a smile never left her face. "Because I care. That's why. Now tell me why you did it."

"Yeah, but why do you care?" Gumi avoided Miku's question.

"Because! We're friends! Aren't we?" Gumi avoided eye contact, a sheepish smile coming to her face. She nodded. "When a friend does something like what you did, of course I'm gunna care! I could have lost you, Gumi! Please don't ever do it again…" Miku begged, and wrapped her arms around Gumi, craddeling her head against her chest.

Gumi's eyes began to water. So she really did care. Miku pulled away, to look at Gumi. "Please, tell me, why did you do it?" She begged, her hands falling back onto of Gumi's, her thumbs stroking Gumi's hands.

Gumi sighed. "Because. I wanted a way out. I thought suicide was the only option… I was just sick of the way people were treating me."

Miku sighed. "Oh, Gumi…." She whispered, hugging her again, stroking the back of her head, comforting her. "There are always gunna be mean people out there, who pick on you… you just gotta ignore them, and keep your head high!" Miku smiled.

She pulled away again. "Honestly, Gumi. Promise me you'll never do something reckless like that again, okay? I care about you."

Gumi nodded, but the question growing in her mind pressured her to ask. "Miku… why do you care about me?"

Miku's face flushed, all of a sudden. "Er, well, because you're my friend of course…" That being said, Miku cupped Gumi's cheeks in her hands, leaning in, and pressing her lips against Gumi's. Gumi's eyes were wide, but… she didn't mind. Miku's lips against her own was comforting. The greenette's thoughts of suicide disappeared all in one kiss.

Miku pulled away after a moment. "Well… because I love you." Gumi's cheeks were as red as a cherry, as she glanced down at her bandaged wrist.

"…I love you too, Miku…."

Miku smiled, as Gumi looked up into her eyes. "You promise me you'll never do something like that again?"

Gumi rested her head against Miku's chest, inhaling her scent. No, of course not. Because now, she had a reason to keep surviving. "I promise." Gumi whispered, a faint smile coming to her lips, as Miku stroked her hair.

"Good." Miku smiled, and allowed the room to go quiet.

After a moment, she piped up again. "If someone bullies you, they can deal with me!"


End file.
